The New and Weird Quest
by AveTheOwl
Summary: Olimar and Louie have returned to the Pikmin Planet to gather more treasures for the President and his family. As long as they're hard-working ahem cough cough the Pikmin will at least listen to them. This is my first fanfic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_First chapter! :D I'm going to be typing a list at the end of every chapter about the Pikmin that were born so far. Please read and review!_

_**The New (and Weird) Quest**_

Chapter 1: Day One- Crash Landing and Nearly Killing the Lonely Pikmin

"Hullo, I am—"

"Red 2!"

"…No. I am Red 1, the first red Pikmin ever to be plucked by Leader whose name I do not remember."

"We never knew Leader's name, stupid. We can't even understand what he says! It always sounds like he's groaning and moaning when he talks to himself."

"Okay, then. That was Red 2, who is nice…when he gets enough sleep."

"Yeah, if only you hadn't stepped on my leaf."

"But I had to pee really bad…!"

"Whatever."

"At least I'm nicer than you…"

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am!"

"No, you aren't!"

"Yes I am!" The two Red Pikmin continued to fight while three other red Pikmin were staring at the sky.

"Hey, Red 3."

"Yes, Red 5?"

"Do you see something up there?"

"Yeah…it sorta looks like a shooting star. Make a wish!"

"I don't think that's a shooting star."

"What makes you think that, Red 4?"

"One, it's morning. Two, a shooting star wouldn't have a trail of smoke blowing out behind it."

"No offense, but you always act like a nerd. Try to act normal."

"Where have you been all these years? Red 4 IS a nerd!"

"Oy!"

_Inside the 'shooting star'…_

"Steer left, Louie! Left! LEFT!"

"I'm trying, Olimar! Don't scream at me, it really doesn't help!"

"You two are idiots…"

"Shut up you piece of Pod trash."

"I'm sorry, I'm not made of trash. I'm made of SOLID GOLD YOU LITTLE—"

"TREE!" Olimar pointed toward the tall trunk approaching them rapidly.

"WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO?"

"STEER LEFT!"

"STEERING LEFT…"

_Bam._

"THAT WAS RIGHT DUMBASS!"

"I did it right?"

"NO NOT 'You steered it correctly' I MEAN YOU STEERED IT TO YOUR RIGHT AS IN THE DIRECTION "RIGHT"!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAVE BRAIN PROBLEMS!"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you press my Manual Steering Button…"

"GIMME THAT WHEEL!"

"NO!"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED IF YOU DON'T—"

"ALERT! ALERT! POD IS SPEAKING! WE'RE GONNA CRASH LAND IN THREE, TWO…"

_On the ground below…_

"YO PIKMIN YOU BETTER HIDE OR PRAY THAT THE SHOOTING STAR DOESN'T HIT YOU"

"For the last time, it's not a shooting—"

"ATTENTION! REDS 1-5 TAKE COVER!"

"Yes sir Red 1!" All the red Pikmin scampered behind a boulder. Red 3 tripped and fell at the very edge of the boulder. The 'shooting star' was getting closer (actually they realized that it wasn't a shooting star now) and it was about to impact the ground. Red 3 clawed furiously at the ground to try to heave himself to the area behind the boulder. But he wasn't fast enough. Dan dan dan dan!

_KABOOM._

"NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE I DON'T DIE!" Red 3 was blown back by the collision between the 'shooting star' and the ground.

"RED 3! NOOOOOOOO!" The rest of the red Pikmin peeked out from behind the boulder. Two round things plopped onto the ground in front of a bigger gold thing. They started to babble in a strange language. Translation:

"Ow! Louie, get your butt outta my face!"

"Sorry." Suddenly, Olimar and Louie's antennae started ringing.

"Pod is speaking. We are back on the Pikmin planet and I see no Pikmin so get back in here and let me fly myself." Suddenly four red Pikmin appeared with one of them dragging an unconscious red Pikmin behind them.

"Oh look, there are Pikmin here. Joy…" muttered the Pod.

"Guys, it's Leader!"

"And Blue Leader!"

"Ya know, I'm starting to think we should call Blue Leader "Leader #2" from now on. Who's with me?" No one said anything.

"Be-beep-beep-beeeeeeeep!" whistled Olimar. Translation:

"Come here!" The red Pikmin obediently ran to his side, still dragging the unconscious Pikmin.

"Red 3, wake up!" Red 2 slapped Red 3 awake.

"What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, except for the return of Leader and Blue Leader."

"Louie, where'd you get that?"

"Oh, it's the long stick of meat from the last time we were here."

"YOU STOLE THE MEAT SATCHEL?"

"Yup." Olimar slapped Louie.

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PART OF THE MONEY TO REPAY BOSS'S DEBT!"

"The debt was paid anyway." Olimar slapped Louie again. Then he turned to the five red Pikmin and realized that they were all staring at his ship.

"Hey Red 1, you're the oldest here so what the heck is that thing?"

"You've seen it before too! It's Leader and Blue Leader's spaceship."

"Well, we should show them the way to our Onion."

"Good idea! Uh, which way was our Onion again?"

"-.-"

"Louie, stop eating the Meat Satchel and let's find the Pikmin's Onion. Do you remember what that was?"

"Ummm…was it the thing where we kept those weird items?"

"No retard, that's the Treasure Haul which we're gonna use again because the President needs more money to take care of his family." Olimar observed his surroundings. It was sort of like Awakening Wood, except there were more trees. And on a low stump there was a purple flower.

"Oh good a Violet Candypop Bud. I'll get purple Pikmin after I get more red ones." All the Pikmin ran in the direction of their Onion with Olimar and Louie following close behind. Actually, Louie was far behind.

"H-hey…guys…wait…wait up! I can only run so slow…"

"Well, we're here, Leader!" The red Pikmin stopped in front of the red Onion. Olimar saw two pellets with a 5 on each of them and a couple of pellets with a 1 on each of them nearby, so he grabbed Red 1 and tossed it on one of the pellets with a five and it fell down. All of them surrounded the pellet and carried it back to the Onion.

"Man this thing is heavy…"

"Come on, Red 2. You need to build up some muscle."

"Shut up Red 4." The Onion sucked the five pellet in.

"Great. A big pellet to start off the day." It produced five seeds. Olimar and Louie plucked them from the ground, and as they did, the new Pikmin shouted out their numbers.

"Red 6!"

"Red 7!"

"Red 8!"

"Red 9!"

"Red 10!"

"Hey, look! Comrades!" The new Pikmin went to meet red Pikmin 1-5.

"Okay, now since we have fifteen Pikmin, maybe I should throw five into the Candypop thingy."

"We don't have fifteen Pikmin you idiot. We have ten Pikmin. And now for the other five pellet…" The Onion produced five more seeds.

"Red 11!"

"Reddy 12!"

"Red 13!"

"Red 14!"

"Reddy 15!"

"Now we have fifteen Pikmin. But I really think that we should wait until we get more Pikmin to get some purple Pikmin."

"Yes, captain…"

"What are those dudes talking about?"

"Those are our Leaders. We call the red one "Leader". We call the blue one "Blue Leader". They can't understand us and we can't understand them, but we can understand their whistles."

"They look fat. Especially Blue Leader."

"You think everybody looks fat, Red 6."

"Yeah, but I'm serious about Blue Leader." More seeds were produced by the pellets with ones on them.

"Luckily there were some one pellets nearby."

"Reddy 16!"

"Reddy 17!"

"Red 18!"

"Red 19!"

"Red 20!"

"Why are some of the Pikmin called "Reddy"?"

"That means they're girls." Two Dwarf Red Bulborbs waddled over to the group of Pikmin. Olimar swarmed at them and they quickly died, so he ordered the Pikmin to carry the carcasses back to the onion. Eight more seeds were planted and plucked.

"Red 21!"

"Red 22!"

"Reddy 23!"

"Red 24!"

"Reddy 25!"

"Reddy 26!"

"Red 27!"

"Red 28!" It was evening already, so Olimar decided to go back into the ship and start his mission tomorrow, or in a couple days when he gets more Pikmin.

"BEEEEEP!" whistled Olimar. That meant the Pikmin were dismissed.

"Already? But it's only…"

"Who cares? Let's just go back in the Onion!" All the red Pikmin climbed the Onion's legs and entered it.

_Inside the red Onion…_

Reddy 17 was in her bedroom, which was filled with ten red mattresses and had five desks with computers on them. All the other Pikmin were entering the center of the Onion, which was the living room. From her point of view, when Reddy 17 stood at the entrance to the living room, there were two long red tables running down the middle of the room. One was labeled "TABLE 1" and one was labeled "TABLE 2". A countertop was next to Table 2, supported by drawers that had kitchen utensils and tools. There was a section in the upper right-hand corner labeled "READING AREA" with three bookshelves and three beanbag chairs surrounding them. Another desk with a computer sat in the upper left-hand corner with a label that said "CPU". To Reddy 17's right there was a TV with three red sofas and a red chair in front of it, and there was a round wooden table between the left and right sofas. That section was labeled "NORMAL TV". To her left was another TV with a Wii. It was labeled "GAME TV". Next to the Game TV was a sink, next to the sink was a stove, and next to the stove was a refrigerator. There were many entrances to bedrooms along the walls (except for the area near the fridge.) Each one had a label at the door and at least ten mattresses and five computers in them. Reddy 17 was in "ROOM 9". Most Pikmin were at the TV, some were at the Game TV watching a couple of Pikmin playing the Wii, a few Pikmin were at the Reading Section reading some books and magazines, and two Pikmin were seated at the computer looking at some planet picture. Whew, that was a long (and extremely detailed) description of the living room…and the rest of the Onion. Reddy 17 went over to the Normal TV.

"What's on?"

"True Jackson VP."

"Oh good, some comedy."

"So, what should we make for dinner, Red 14?"

"Well, Reddy 12, we should make something special for the return of our leaders. What do you think, Red 5?"

"I agree. We should roast chicken."

"And make a salad. We need to stay healthy."

"Hm, we should also make spaghetti."

"With meatballs?"

"No, we're out of meatballs."

"French fries…"

"We should make that too."

"Oh, no I was daydreaming of French fries, but that's a good idea."

"Okay, the meal will take about two hours to make, so…what day is today?"

"Saturday."

"So dinnertime is at 6:00. It is…4:30 right now. We have one and a half hours to make a two hour meal, so move it pronto!" The three Pikmin quickly gathered all the ingredients.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heheh…Sorry about the list of Pikmin. I sorta forgot about it. Well, I'm gonna type the list this time. _

_Chapter Two: New Names_

_That night inside the ship…_

"Hey, captain! Where's all the food?"

"I put it all away so you won't hog it all."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Tough nuts! Now shut up I'm thinking. Hm, let's see…All the Pikmin only have numbers for their names…Time to get out my Hocotatenese to Pikminese Name Dictionary! But all the names on my planet are considered weird to Pikmin, so I should get out my Pikminese to Hocotatenese Name Dictionary. LOUIE! GET OVER HERE YOU OBESE HUNK OF FAT!"

"I want my mommy."

_Inside the red Onion…_

"Beeeeep beeeeeeep!"

"Leader is calling for two Pikmin? It's already dark outside…"

"Beeeeep beeeeeeep!"

"Alright. Reddy 23, you're coming with me." The two Pikmin climbed out of the Onion.

_A couple minutes later…_

"Hey guys! The Onion just sucked something up into the room!"

"Yeah, something that it can't convert into seeds." There were two baskets on the tables now, filled with pieces of paper with names written on them. The two Pikmin that were sent out climbed back in.

"Guys, the basket on Table 1 contain female Pikmin names. The one on Table 2 has male Pikmin names. You know which one you are. Move it!" All the female Pikmin and male Pikmin lined up and reached into the basket and randomly pulled out a name. Here were the results:

Red 1: Bobby

Red 2: Joe

Red 3: Aaron

Red 4: Michael

Red 5: Will

Red 6: Jason

Red 7: Matt

Red 8: Nick

Red 9: Andrew

Red 10: Joshua

Red 11: Samuel

Reddy 12: Kennedy

Red 13: Jaylen

Red 14: Darius

Reddy 15: Kristy

Reddy 16: Alice

Reddy 17: Carolyn

Red 18: Jake

Red 19: Vincent

Red 20: Bro

Red 21: Seth

Red 22: Shane

Reddy 23: Tyler

Red 24: Isaac

Reddy 25: Sabrina

Reddy 26: Sara

Red 27: Eddy

Red 28: Lore

Yep, those are the results.

"I don't like my name."

"Why not, Lore?"

"'Cause, Tyler…It just sounds weird."

"…Ya know, it kinda does."

"Hey!"

"Ugh…I'm starving! When will dinner be ready?"

"In about…one hour and forty minutes."

"UGH! Can I have a small snack now?"

"Fine. You can have ONE cookie."

"Yay!"

"Hey Bobby."

"Yeah, Bro?"

"I dare you to ask Kristy out."

"What? No! I'm way older than her!"

"So what?"

"…Fine." Bobby walked over to Kristy, who was watching TV and talking to her friends.

"Hi, Kristy."

"Oh, hi Bobby."

"Well, I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Er…I don't know how to say this…"

"Yes?"

"Uh."

"What?"

"Ummmmmm…"

"Spit it out!"

"…Never mind."

"Okay." Bobby walked back to Bro.

"You're a wimp."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do it!"

"When was the last time you asked out a girl?"

"A while ago. I still can't believe Paige turned me down…"

"I'll give you five bucks if you ask Kristy out."

"Deal." Bobby walked back to Kristy.

"What is it now?"

"Okay." Bobby took a deep breath.

"You wanna go out with me sometime?" All the Pikmin at the Normal TV section stared at him.

"Why did I ask that when there are 14 other Pikmin surrounding me?"

"Ahahahaha, humor."

Sara looked at Kristy.

"What's your response?"

"…You're cute Bobby, but Will's cuter, so no." Bobby walked back to Bro.

"What'd she say?"

"No."

"That sucks, dude…"

"Gimme my five bucks!"

"Fine."

Kennedy was pouring out half of the French fries onto a large plate. She poured out the other half onto another plate. She carried a plate over to Table 1, then went back to carry the other plate to Table 2. A few minutes later, they were all done setting the food out.

"Dinner is ready!" All the Pikmin hurried to the two tables and sat down, forks and knives ready. Kennedy, Darius, and Will passed out small red plates to everyone.

"Okay, people, we have a special meal today for the return of Leader and Blue Leader: roast chicken, fresh vegetable salad, French fries, and spaghetti. Yes, with the sauce. We worked very hard on this meal, so EAT IT PRONTO OR I'LL STAB YOU WITH A KNIFE!"

"Why does he always say pronto?"

"Dunno."

"Joshua, get over here and eat."

"Meh…" All the Pikmin were tearing away at the chicken and the French fries, and some were slowly eating the salad. No one touched the spaghetti yet.

"Hey, Jason."

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to sneak into the kitchen at night and steal all the food."

"Sure, why not." After dinner, everyone went to their bedrooms and plopped themselves on their mattresses.

"Lights out!"

"Yes, Darius…" All the lights in the red Onion went out.

_In the ship…_

"Pod, we are ready for takeoff."

"Yes, Red Head. Tell Fatty to stop chewing on my Extreme Speed Lever, damn it!"

"Louie, stop chewing on the Extreme Speed Lever."

_Back inside the red Onion…_

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ONION SPEAKING!" The Onion's voice blared through twenty megaphones located throughout the interior of it.

"What do you want?"

"We're trying to sleep here!"

"WE ARE ABOUT TO DEPART WITH LEADER'S SHIP SO WE WILL EXPERIENCE SOME EXTREME TURBULENCE IN 5, 4, 3, 2- by the way, you might wanna hang onto something 'cause there's a 96% chance this may throw you against the wall- 1…"

All the Pikmin looked at each other.

_**BAM.**_

Thirteen Pikmin were thrown against the wall.

"YEP…THAT'S DEFINITELY 96% CHANCE…!"

"Ladies and Picklemen, we are still experiencing extreme turbulence."

"Picklemen?"

"Hey, do you guys feel weird?"

"That depends. What do you mean by weird?"

"Like…the world is tilting sideways. Not that it didn't already tilt…"

"Yeah, I feel like that too."

"Didn't the Onion just say we were still experiencing turbulence…?" Suddenly the whole Onion started shaking.

"AAAAAAAH!" Several Pikmin managed to grab onto the flat surface of the mattresses somehow. Some grabbed onto the floor (don't ask.) There was a Pikmin clinging onto the computer for dear life.

"I'M CLINGING ONTO THE COMPUTER FOR DEAR LIFE"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna!"

"Ladies and Picklemen—"

"STOP CALLING US BOYS PICKLEMEN!"

"The turbulence has settled down. Please go back to sleeping or die."

"._."

END (of the chapter)

_Well, here's the list!_

Red 1/Bobby: oldest Pikmin

Red 2/Joe: likes to watch the sports channel

Red 3/Aaron: likes to read, but doesn't go to the Reading Area because girls are always there

Red 4/Michael: same as Aaron

Red 5/Will: chef, always likes to say 'pronto'

Red 6/Jason: somewhat sneaky…

Red 7/Matt: doesn't talk very much

Red 8/Nick: likes to play sports

Red 9/Andrew: looks like a teddy bear

Red 10/Joshua: Samuel's twin, likes to listen to music

Red 11/Samuel: Joshua's twin, likes to listen to music

Reddy 12/Kennedy: chef

Red 13/Jaylen: doesn't like Bulborbs

Red 14/Darius: chef

Reddy 15/Kristy: pretty

Reddy 16/Alice: kind to all but enemies, one of Carolyn's best friends

Reddy 17/Carolyn: likes to say, "Ahahahaha humor," one of Alice's best friends

Red 18/Jake: likes to be around girls

Red 19/Vincent: has a crush on Kennedy

Red 20/Bro: likes to dare people

Red 21/Seth: likes to eat

Red 22/Shane: very smart, but not a nerd

Reddy 23/Tyler: strongest female Pikmin

Red 24/Isaac: nearly as smart as Shane

Reddy 25/Sabrina: nearly as smart as Isaac

Reddy 26/Sara: obsessed with bunnies

Red 27/Eddy: normal…sort of

Red 28/Lore: doesn't like his name

_Well, that's the list :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Give it up for chapter three! Clapclapclapclapclap…_

_Chapter Three: More Pikmin (Besides Red)_

"RISE AND SHINE! I HAVE LANDED IN THE SAME FOREST THAT WE CRASH LANDED IN YESTERDAY. HOWEVER, SOMETHING WENT WRONG IN MY NAVIGATION SYSTEM AND I LANDED IN A WIDE AREA FULL OF ENEMIES…AND POSSIBLY AN EMPEROR BULBLAX."

"UGH! SHUT UP WE'RE TRYING TO whoawhoawhoawhoa what did you just say? EMPEROR BULBLAX?"

"Yes, Red Head."

"An Emperor Bulblax plus a bunch of other enemies against an army of 28 Pikmin! The horror!"

"At least I'll get to have a decent dinner by frying the Emperor Bulblax's body…And maybe adding some tomatoes at the side…Yes, yes, that would taste good…"

"WE'RE DOOMED. Pod, can you try landing somewhere safe?"

"Sure thing, captain."

…

"…? It seems that my engine is broken. During the navigation breakdown, I felt something get caught in it below the white Pikmin's apartment."

"! "

"Sit back, relax, sleep, eat…"

_Smack._

"Ouch."

"Now if Hocotatian's hands weren't so fat, someone could get the thing that fell into my engine. Maybe a Pikmin could do it. No, that thing is deep in my engine. White Pikmin have the ability to see things underground. Maybe they can see things in my engine too."

"Could you stop saying 'engine'? It sounds wrong…"

_Inside the red Onion…_

Darius woke up early and silently walked out of Room 13 and into Room 14. Kennedy was lying on her bed (or mattress) with a small quilt draped over her.

"Kennedy, wake up…We have to go make breakfast." Kennedy sat up and got off her bed. Next they went to wake Will in Room 5.

"Egg omelet with ketchup. Classic Cooking Mama recipe!"

"Coffee and orange juice for the drinks."

"French toast?"

"Yeah, that's good. Alright, it should only take half an hour or 45 minutes to make this, so start it pronto!"

"Hey guys…" It was Jake stumbling out of Room 22. "Could you make me a cup of coffee?"

"Okay." Joshua strode out after him.

"Make that two…"

"Okay." More Pikmin started to wake up and walk into the living room, either sitting down at the tables and chatting or watching TV. Aaron walked over to the window and pulled the red window curtains aside. By the way, the walls and the fridge are red too.

"There, much brighter HOLY SHIT LOOK AT ALL THE ENEMIES!" Everyone immediately rushed over to the window and saw Bulborbs, Sheargrubs, Snitchbugs, Burrownits, a Creeping Chrysanthemum, and a bunch of other enemies.

"We're dead. We're so very much dead…Good news is there are some pellets behind the enemies. Wait, BEHIND the enemies…"

"The coffee and the orange juice are ready. If you're thirsty drink it."

"Yes! Some coffee!"

"Guys, how are we going to defeat all the enemies? There are only 28 of us!"

"Maybe we can kill some of the smaller enemies and bring their carcasses back and get more Pikmin!"

"Good idea!"

"Omelets are ready!"

_Munch munch munch munch munch…_

"Beeeeeeep-beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

"Leader is calling us all out! Come on, let's go!"

"Aw man, we didn't get to make French toast…"

"We'll make them tomorrow." All the red Pikmin slid down the Onion's legs and to Olimar and Louie. A couple of Shearwigs and Female Sheargrubs emerged from the ground at the presence of them. The Emperor Bulblax was located in the middle of the field, with sleeping Bulborbs and bored Dwarf Bulborbs surrounding it. There were also a lot of other enemies. A Honeywisp appeared above them. Olimar grabbed Andrew, Matt, and Nick and tossed them at a Female Sheargrub. They killed it and continued to fight the other Female Sheargrubs, while a Shearwig was sneaking up behind Matt.

"Take this! And that! And- EEAAAH!" The Shearwig snatched him up in its jaws. Olimar quickly swarmed his small army of Pikmin into the Female Sheargrub and the Shearwig crowd. They all died. One Pikmin carried each carcass back to the red Onion. 28 seeds were plucked.

"Reddy 29!"

"Reddy 30!"

"Red 31!"

"Reddy 32!" And so on until Red 56.

"56 red Pikmin! Wow, we're making some progress here! I think I placed 60 names in each of the baskets. Time for the new Pikmin to go get them! BE- wait…Is Red 42 holding a megaphone? It is! New discovery! Now some Pikmin pull items out of the ground when they're plucked! BEEEEEP!" The new 28 Pikmin were dismissed.

"Reddy 45 is cute. I'm gonna ask her out!"

"Shut up Michael. She's mine. Damn, I forgot to steal all the food in the fridge last night!"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, Kennedy!"

_Inside the red Onion…_

Reddy 29: Hazel

Reddy 30: Sora

Red 31: Tim

Reddy 32: Jamie

Red 33: Jimmy

Red 34: Sean

Red 35: Peter

Reddy 36: Sophia

Reddy 37: Jennifer

Red 38: Daniel

Reddy 39: Danielle

Red 40: Joseph

Red 41: Chas

Red 42: Anand

Reddy 43: Isabelle

Reddy 44: Morgan

Reddy 45: Chloe

Red 46: Chris

Red 47: Trey

Red 48: Alec

Red 49: David

Reddy 50: Tiffany

Red 51: Stephen

Reddy 52: Phoebe

Reddy 53: Miriam

Red 54: Jeremy

Red 55: Dextoid

Red 56: Kyle

Those are the results.

"Yes! My name is Dextoid! Whoo hoo!"

"Sora, why are you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like, so skinny."

"I'm just like that."

"Hi Sora!"

"Hi Isabelle!"

"Wanna hear my story about how I met light blue Pikmin?"

"Whoa, there's light blue Pikmin?"

"Duh! Come on, I'll tell you about it!"

"Kyle, are you good at basketball?"

"Yeah, why? Wait, you're not even when of us new Pikmin…"

"Well, we were thinking about adding a mini basketball court inside the red Onion."

"Awesome!"

"Beeeeeeep-beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

"That's Leader. Come on, let's go." All the new red Pikmin climbed out of their Onion. One of them fell off one of the legs.

"Okay Louie, remember the mission was?"

"Er…"

"Do you suffer from short-term memory loss?"

"Well, I forget stuff real easily and I really don't remember what I just said or what I ate for dinner last night…"

"You ate the rest of the Meat Satchel you idiot."

"Ohhhhh…"

"Okay, our mission was to kill all the enemies in this field starting with the small ones then advancing to the bigger ones. But we have to avoid the Emperor Bulblax in the middle because it's big it's dangerous it has a disgusting tongue and when it gets up dramatic music will start playing and it will get stuck in my head for three months if we don't kill all of the Bulborbs around it first because they usually sing made up lyrics in Bulborbnese with the music!"

"Could you repeat like three quarters of what you just said? I lost it at 'the bigger ones.'" Olimar slapped Louie and hurled Danielle onto the back of a Cloaking Burrownit. I slowly pulled itself out of the ground and faced Danielle. Olimar swarmed all the Pikmin at it and it died. Ten Pikmin carried it back to the Onion and eight more seeds were produced. Now there were 64 red Pikmin on the field, but it wasn't enough to take out all the Bulborbs with out losing half. Just then, Olimar noticed a narrow dirt path that led deep into the forest.

"Hm, maybe there are some pellets in there or something." He guided the Pikmin through the pathway and stopped when they saw a clearing where there were a lot of Candypop Buds and in the middle, where the sun was directly above, was a light blue Candypop Bud.

"Light blue Pikmin? I wonder what they can do." Louie grabbed Miriam and threw her into the light blue Candypop Bud. It spit out one light blue seed. Louie plucked it.

It was still Miriam, but her skin was an icy blue and her feet (or the tip of her legs as we know Pikmin do not have feet) were coated in ice. She grabbed a mirror and looked at herself.

"Cool."

"Miriam! Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just need to get used to walking with iced feet."

"New discovery!" shouted Olimar. "We have discovered light blue Pikmin, or we should call them Ice Pikmin. They seem to have a very light blue tinge to their skin and their leaf is a tiny bit blue in the middle. They have feet frozen in ice perhaps to float on water when they're still standing or freeze something in particular. Although I was pretty sure that they couldn't stand being in a warm spot, Ice Pikmin seem to have no problem standing in the sun. Their skin glints in the sunlight just like a glossy iceberg does." Miriam walked over to the red Pikmin group.

"Wow, Miriam! You're all shiny!"

"I know! It's so cool!" Olimar saw that the Pikmin were excited, so he grabbed four red Pikmin and threw them into the Ice Candypop Bud. Four more Ice Pikmin were plucked. Tiffany was holding a wine glass.

"Yes! My best friend is with me!" cheered Miriam. There were two violet Candypop Buds. Olimar grabbed ten red Pikmin and threw five into each. They became purple Pikmin. There were two ivory Candypop Buds. Olimar did the same thing.

"Dude, why am I like, so short now?"

"It's because we're white Pikmin, David."

"We are now immune to poison! Whoot!"

"Does anyone else see a Gary Coleman Grill underground?"

"Dig it up! We can use it as a mini stove!"

"Yay!" All of a sudden, the white Pikmin started digging something up from the ground. And they uncovered…a Gary Coleman Grill! Who would've ever thought of that?

"Good, some white Pikmin. Now get the stupid thing out of my engine so I can land at our actual site tomorrow."

"BEEEEEP!" All the white Pikmin were dismissed. They lined up in front of the entrance to their apartment (which was a horn, and I mean the entrance not the apartment) and got sucked through. They all landed on a soft area on the carpet in their apartment. There were three rooms. Two bedrooms, one living room. In Room 1, there was a door on the floor that allowed them to see the engine.

"Hey, do you see anything down there?"

"Hm…I see something pink."

"Hey! That's my Nintendo DSi that I left in our apartment when Leader left!"

"Well, go get it!" Isaac climbed down to the engine and reached his tiny little hand toward the DS.

"Got it!"

"So that's what interfered with my Navigation System! Alright, new rule!" A bulletin board that suddenly appeared on the wall had a piece of paper tacked to it that said: NO ELECTRONICS ON 20 MINUTES BEFORE AND AFTER TAKEOFF.

"Toooooooot-tooooooot!"

"That was Blue Leader's whistle, right?"

"Yeah…" All the white Pikmin hopped out of the horn and rushed to Louie. Olimar was gone, and so were a lot of Candypop Buds.

"Looks like Leader wiped out all the PikPik Flowers."

"What do our leaders call the PikPik Flowers anyway?"

"Dunno."

"What colors of Pikmin were born?"

"Purple, white, light blue, green—"

"Green?"

_At the enemy area…_

"Anand, be careful!" Anand, Seth, Sophia, Chloe, and whole lot of other Pikmin had been fighting a Hairy Bulborb.

_Somewhere behind the enemy area…_

Four green Pikmin were hearing shouts from the Bulborb Circle. It was strange, that field was supposed to be quiet during the day. Good thing the green Onion was soundproof.

"Green 1, do you hear something?"

"Yeah, Greeny 2. Is there fighting going on there?" Just then they heard a whistle.

"What could that be…? Come on, let's go!" Greens 1-4 slid out of their Onion and saw Greeny 5 coming back from the Pik-Production Square.

"The news is bad. A red alien and a blue alien trespassed into the Pik-Production Square. They wiped out nearly all the PikPik Flowers! And I think a purple Pikmin saw me hiding by the bushes."

"Quick! We have to go to the Bulborb Circle!" All the green Pikmin rushed to the Bulborb Circle.


	4. Chapter 4

_GAH! I KEEP FORGETTING THE LIST! Actually, I don't think I should do a list anymore. Sorry guys_

_Chapter Four: The Green Pikmin_

"Look! Green Pikmin!" All the Pikmin instantly stopped slapping the Hairy Bulborb and stared at the green Pikmin.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT—"

"SHUT UP LOUIE!" Olimar punched the Hairy Bulborb and it died. But that was just because it had one HP left.

"Green Pikmin! It's nice to meet you! What're your names?"

"…Greens 1-5?"

"…Right." Suddenly Louie came back from the Pik-Production Square with five yellow Pikmin following him.

"Wha- Louie- when did you…"

"I snuck away about two minutes ago to finish the rest of the Candypop Buds."

"Yellow Pikmin…I already have the info about them. I'll write down green Pikmin info later." Dextoid, who had become a yellow Pikmin, looked at Greeny 2 and saw that she had a hand…er, fingers…grasping her leg.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She injured her leg in an Emperor Bulblax accident a couple days ago."

"Don't talk about it…"

"The fastest way to heal it is to place soft leaves beneath the wound. But it's not fast enough…Were your leaders the ones who took away the PikPik Flowers?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Well then. TELL YOUR LEADERS TO PRODUCE PIKMIN FROM—"

Olimar and Louie looked at each other and looked back at one of the green Pikmin screaming at one of the yellow Pikmin.

"!" That was what they heard from the green Pikmin. Translation:

"OKAY? DO YOU UNDERSTAND? ONE MISSING PIKPIK FLOWER FROM THE FOREST DAMAGES US GREEN PIKMIN! WE ARE CONNECTED TO THIS FOREST AND MORE DISAPPEARANCES OF PIKPIK FLOWERS CAUSE US TO GROW WEAK AND FRAGILE! AND THAT IS WHAT CAUSED GREENY 2'S BROKEN LEG!"

"…Dude, calm down…"

"You know, you can get actual names instead of numbers…" Alec ran back into the red Onion and came out holding five pieces of paper.

"Close your eyes and pick randomly." Results:

Green 1: Fred

Greeny 2: Lindsey

Green 3: Alex

Green 4: Mimi…?

"Oh wait. Here, take this name."

Green 4: Alp

Greeny 5: Mimi

"Hey guys, I feel like I need to sing."

"Fine, sing the Pikmin Theme Song."

"Okay! …Was the song's title "The Pikmin Theme Song"?"

"No, but I call it that."

"Okay! …How did it go again?"

"OH MY GOD. Fine, I'll sing it for you. (Takes deep breath) Lalalalalalalala, lalalalalala, lala, hmhm, hmhmhmmmmm…Now you sing it."

"(Takes deep breath) Wahwahwahwahwahwahwahwah! Wahwahwah—"

"Never mind, you suck." An orange Bulborb suddenly awakened.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"CHAS! YOU IDIOT! YOU WOKE THE ORANGE BULBORB!"

"Jaylen, stop hating Bulborbs…they're kinda cute."

"Okay, what did you eat this morning, a bowl of Product 19 cereal?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think that a product they screwed up the first 18 times could screw up your brain."

"Hey!" The orange Bulborb swallowed Eric, Danielle, and Chris.

"NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Ah, the sweet kiss of death…"

"MY SISTER…!" Daniel fainted. Olimar noticed the unconscious Pikmin and started freaking out. Louie was eating a dead Sheargrub (ewwwww…) All the green Pikmin looked at each other. They had three leaves on the tip of their stems. They shot all three of them into the orange Bulborb's (which was now eating Hazel, Sophia, Morgan, and Phoebe) mouth. It started choking on the leaves, and then it died. Olimar and Louie stared at the green Pikmin. One leaf had already grown back, while the other two were only beginning to sprout.

"Okay, so green Pikmin can kill large enemies with their leaves. Interesting…"

"I forgot what interesting means."

"You frickin' retard! MUST YOU FORGET EVERYTHING?"

"Guys, Leader seems mad at Blue Leader…"

"If only we could understand what he's saying."

"Yeah…" Hazel, Sophia, Morgan, and Phoebe all hopped out of the dead orange Bulborb's mouth, covered in saliva.

"UGH, GROSS!"

"Aw, get used to it."

"Easy for you to say! You're a boy!"

"Oh, so that automatically makes us like to be covered in saliva?"

"AUGH! THAT TEARS IT!"

"NONONONO—" Louie suddenly saw an Ice Pikmin yanking a green Pikmin's stem. He didn't care.

"Hey captain, can I eat the orange Bulborb?"

"You never think once about the Pikmin…"

"Well, they're not edible. Or are they?" Olimar punched Louie.

"If you dare chomp on one Pikmin's leaf, I will report you to Mr. President and have you taken off this mission."

"Grrrrrr…"

"Hey look, some green pellets." All the green Pikmin scurried over to the pellets.

"G-guys! Alex, Lindsey, Mimi, Fred, Alp! You're gonna—" Mimi's leaf brushed the side of a red Bulborb while she ran.

"Wake up…the red…Bul…borb."

"Oh, nice going Mimi!"

"Sorry!"

"Quick! Jump on the big pellet!" They all jumped on the 'ten pellet.'

"Aaah! The red Bulborb is coming this way!"

"Quick, Leader! What are your orders?" Olimar just stared at Dextoid.

"DON'T JUST LOOK AT ME! WHISTLE SOMETHING!" Olimar swore that Dextoid just said 'whistle', so he whistled:

"Swarm the Bulborb!" All the Pikmin (except for the green Pikmin who were lifting the 'ten pellet' with difficulty) swarmed the red Bulborb's legs. But some were smarter, so they jumped on its back. It ate Miriam and Jake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I'm dead."

"Yes! Jake is gone! Now he won't follow me or Phoebe or Chloe around anymore!"

"Sabrina, don't you think that's a little cruel?"

"Yeah, but he was sooooo annoying!"

"Cut into thin slices, roast over an open flame…"

_Slap._

"FOCUS LOUIE! THERE'S A BUMBLING SNITCHBUG COMING TOWARD US AND YOU DON'T KNOW- wait, that's not a Bumbling Snitchbug."

"Um, what's a Bubbling Snitchbug?"

"…It's that thing that goes for us instead of Pikmin AND IT'S BUMBLING, NOT BUBBLING YOU EMPTY HEADED IMBECILE!"

"I believe Red Head is somewhat racist."

"Shut up Pod."

"See? See? You ARE xenophobic!"

"…"

"…Nerd word for 'racist.' At least I think it is…"

"What is that thing?"

"Isn't that that Snitchbug that snatches Leader?"

"No, that bug's fatter. That enemy is skinnier and OHMIGOD IT'S SCARY! EVERYBODY PANIC AND RUN!" Olimar saw all the Pikmin suddenly go berserk and run around frantically. He started running around frantically too. Louie just stood there and said, "What?"

"DON'T MOVE!" All the Pikmin froze in place. A sapling had just appeared beside them.

"Was that sprout there five seconds ago?"

"Silence! If it hears you, you'll get eaten in no time!"

"._."

"Now, I want you to blend in with this place."

"What? How?"

"Dunno."

"By the way, why am I talking to a talking sapling?"

"I'm not a sapling." One of the 'branches' suddenly moved and four tiny fingers popped out of the end.

"Holy cheese, you're a Pikmin!"

"SHH! Great, it heard us."

"Why does it rely on its ears?"

"Its eyesight is really bad."

"Oh."

"It's coming! If you wanna live you gotta run!"

"But didn't you just tell me to not move?"

"That was so 27 seconds ago!" The thing swooped down and caught Lore, Michael, and Nick in its beak (yes, it has a beak.)

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LETGOOFMELETGOOFMELETGOOFME!"

"Oh well, I hated my name anyway."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? WE'RE ABOUT TO GET EATEN!"

"Oh yeah…" The thing swallowed them. It dove down again and captured Jason, Hazel—"Not again!"—Daniel, David, and Morgan.

"I will be joining my sister in PikPik Heaven."

"I got eaten by an orange Bulborb and lived. I'm not gonna die this time!" It swallowed them.

"…Never mind." Olimar didn't know what to do. This enemy was too fast. He whistled all of his alive Pikmin back to him, and he suddenly realized that there was a brown one among them


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, chapter five! Let's have a round of applause for chapter five…this chapter is really short btw_

_Chapter Five: The Brown Pikmin_

"A brown Pikmin…?" Olimar looked down at the brown Pikmin, who was staring obediently back at him.

"Brown 1, pleased to meet you. I am—"

"Joseph! Nice to meet ya!"

"…"

"Hi, I'm Brown 1. Say, why do you have a real name?"

"Leader made names for us. We picked the names ourselves. By the way, what happened to the rest of your buddies?"

"Browns 2-5 were eaten by the Soaring Wing-dot."

"Is that what it's called?"

"Weird name for an enemy. But it's really strong."

"And fast."

"Say, can I get a name now?" Alec ran inside the red Onion and came back out holding a name.

"Here ya go."

"Thank you. My name is Stanley…Awesome!"

"I now proclaim Alec as the Name Carrier."

"Aw man…What if I die?"

"Then…Chloe will be the Name Carrier after Alec."

"What? That's not fair…!" Nearby, Trey was thinking of some way to get to Chloe.

"Now with Michael finally gone, Chloe is mine! Unless someone else likes her, which is highly possible…I'll just distract them. Now, to get Chloe's attention."

"Hey Chloe…Y-you wanna go out sometime?"

"…No thanks."

"So someone else _does_ like her!"

"What was that, Trey?"

"Nothing, Stephen! Darn, I forgot he had big ears." Olimar whistled them to dodge.

"Dodge? Dodge what?" The Soaring Wing-dot snatched up two more Pikmin.

"Oh, that."

"Who'd it take this time?"

"Kyle and Isabelle."

"HELP! HELP! MIRIAM! HELP!"

"MIRIAM'S DEAD, DUMBASS!"

"SHUT UP, KYLE!" It swallowed them.

"Two more Pikmin gone. Great…" muttered Olimar.

"Hey, if you would just LISTEN TO ME!" Olimar and Louie looked at the Pod.

"If you don't wanna lose anymore Pikmin, then call them back inside and the enemy will go away." Olimar thought for a moment.

"How come I didn't think of that?"

"'Cause you want all these little Pikies to die."

"No I don't!" The Soaring Wing-dot snatched Tyler, Jamie, and Eddy. Tyler punched its beak and it released her…and only her.

"THANKS FOR THE HELP, TYLER!"

"SORRY!" She landed on Shane.

"…OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Sorry." Eddy landed on Tyler and Shane, which would hurt a lot more 'cause he's a purple Pikmin xD

"…OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Heheh…"

"Eddy just broke my spine…"

"No I didn't!"

"I know."

"-.-" The Soaring Wing-dot came back for them again…

"Blend in!" Stanley became a sapling again.

"HOW?" Andrew took the same position as Stanley. He was now a red sapling.

"Well, that works." All the Pikmin pretended to be a sapling. Olimar was confused now.

"…So now what do we do?"

"We wait for the Soaring Window or whatever go away."

"It won't go away until it's eaten its fill."

"How do you know, browny?"

"MY FRIENDS WERE EATEN BY THAT THING!"

"Oh yeah…Heheh."

"BEEEEEEEP!"

"WE'RE DISMISSED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! GO BACK TO YOUR ONIONS PRONTO!"

"But Ice Pikmin don't have an Onion! Oh look, a light blue Onion." Everybody climbed their Onion's legs back to their Onion.


End file.
